


In the Midnight Hour

by danageorgialee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even and Eva friendship, F/M, Iben and Eva friendship, M/M, No long Jonas and Eva relationship here, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danageorgialee/pseuds/danageorgialee
Summary: Starting from slightly different events of the Halloween party, Eva and Chris' friendship grows alongside her party girl habits and strong bonds with her friends.“Iben this is Eva, Eva this is my ex Iben. Eva’s been having some boyfriend problems, and you're good with that stuff, do you think you could help,” he asked the girl who nodded and stepped in further, laying a friendly hand on Eva’s arm as she swapped places with Chris.“I’ll let you two talk but I’ll come and check on you later Eva,” Chris said heading for the door before he rethought it, obviously remembering what he had been about to say before Iben had interrupted. “Pass me your phone."





	1. Setting the scene

“Hey, you. If he makes such a nice girl cry, fuck him.” 

“Thanks, Chris,” Eva said wiping away her tears and smiling at the older boy, he was a lot nicer than she ever would have expected. 

He smiled back at her, disappointed that she hadn’t kissed him, but pleased that he had managed to cheer her up. He wasn't sure why he cared, but he did. 

“I should probably go, but I really appreciate you sitting with me.” Eva stood, though she paused when Chris opened his mouth to stop her at the same time as the door opened pulling their attention away from each other and toward the tall, pretty girl standing in the doorway. 

“Chris I was looking for you, though I can’t remember why. It must not have been very important,” she said smiling at Eva.

“Iben this is Eva, Eva this is my ex Iben. Eva’s been having some boyfriend problems, and you're good with that stuff, do you think you could help,” he asked the girl who nodded and stepped in further, laying a friendly hand on Eva’s arm as she swapped places with Chris.

“I’ll let you two talk but I’ll come and check on you later Eva,” Chris said heading for the door before he rethought it, obviously remembering what he had been about to say before Iben had interrupted. “Pass me your phone." Confused Eva did so without hassle, watching as he punched his number into her phone, saving it under ‘Number 1 <3’. 

She huffed out a laugh, amused, as he called himself, leaving her number on his phone. His fingers lingered on her skin when he returned it, but he still left the two girls, one his ex and one the girl he was growing to like, behind in the quiet room.

“You don’t have to do this.” Eva looked at the other girl.

“I want to, I know all about boy trouble, and this parties getting a bit dead. Come, sit and tell me about it,” Iben said patting the space on the bed next to her.

Eva hesitated for a second before sitting beside the girl and with Iben's prompting, unloaded about her Jonas problems. All the bad she'd done to Ingrid and how she’d fallen out of love with her first proper boyfriend. “I wasn’t feeling so bad about it too until I heard Ingrid’s voice in the background again. He won’t admit to me that he’s cheating, and it hurts, though I know it shouldn’t because what we did was wrong.”

Eva sagged slightly against the friendly shoulder beside her, both surprised and tired by her large talk. The other girl didn't hold any of it against her, instead only wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her hand up and down her arm soothingly, in an action well beyond her age.

“I see where you’re coming from, and I understand how much it hurts even when you know that you were in the wrong to begin with,” Iben started.

It took some time but she both lightly scolded Eva and equally consoled the girl, encouraging her to end it and start fresh with someone new. Someone like Chris, Iben had joked, laughing when Eva sputtered quietly. 

“Thank you so much Iben,” Eva said standing after a moment, feeling better about everything, now knowing what she had to do, and the sooner the better. 

Iben stood too, slowly, letting the blood rush back into her legs, as she wrapped the shorter girl in a welcoming hug. With her arms around Evas back, she took the opportunity to reach into the black bag sitting on her new friends hip, stealing her phone out it as they pulled back, repeating what Chris had done earlier that night.

“I expect this to be the start of a good friendship between us, I want to catch up for coffee sometime within the next week. Okay?” Iben said handing the phone back.

“Yeah, that sounds really good, I’ll text you later.” Eva pressed a friendly kiss on the older girl’s cheek as they reached the outskirts of the Halloween party where it was time for them to separate. “You’re really amazing,” Eva told Iben, shooting the older girl a wink, her courage raised now, as she disappeared into the crowd. Before she vanished completely, she caught Iben smirk and blow her a kiss. 

“You feel better?” Chris asked catching her in the kitchen as she filled a glass with tap water. "You guys were in there for ages."

“I feel awesome. You’re awesome. Thank you for getting her to talk to me, I feel so much better, the best I’ve felt in so long.” 

Chris grinned, not bothering to hide it as he looked at the girl who’d quickly become more than a face in the crowd.

“I’m pleased,” he said pressing a beer into her hand once she placed her now empty glass of water in the sink. “Now it’s time to party Mohn.” 

She laughed but followed the older boy back into the party, spending the rest of the night dancing with him and her friends.  


………………………………………………………………………  
Recovered from her hangover, high on Noora’s knock down of William, and thinking of the talk with Iben from the night before, Eva had all that she needed to go up against Jonas. She finally felt like she was ready to break up with him. With her girls behind her, she went to battle. 

They passed a small group of Penetrator’s right outside the school doors, and she threw Chris a smile and friendly wave, the only people other than Jonas and Isak out in the courtyard after school she had no reason to worry for the drama that could occur.

Unknown to her Chris’ eyes followed her path toward Jonas, a smirk on his lips as he got ready for what was about to go down. From the little that he could get from Iben, Eva was ready to dump her ugly, mean boyfriend. 

He wasn't the only focused on the girls. 

Beside him Williams own eyes were on Noora who looked as bloodthirsty as she had earlier that day, her red lips pulled back into a smirk and her eyes hard. He had no qualms about watching the intriguing girl and didn’t look away from the group as they walked up to Jonas and Isak. 

Eva didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone, but she didn’t want to be alone with him, not now. So, she pulled out his phone with the messages. She hadn't gone looking for proof of their affair, she already knew what she needed, but his phone had been lying on her porch when she had gotten home the night before. And while Eva had been unsure as to what it had been doing there guessed that he’d gone to talk to her and left it behind accidentally. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“I’m breaking up with you." Quick and straight to the point. 

“Eva.” He reached out for her but she pushed his hand away. 

“No. Jonas."

He tried again looking faintly desperate, as Eva sighed. She hadn't wanted to drag it out, but if he was going to be like this then she would have her fun. 

"I don’t want anything to do with you. You cheated on me, and with Ingrid. Was that to hurt me, like I hurt her, because I understand why she did it, but I don’t understand why you did it. Did you think I’d done something horrible to you and you needed to get me back?” Not once did she raise her voice and show her anger, and behind her the girls traded smug grins, which grew when Isak’s eyes widened and he visibly changed sides, rubbing a shoulder with girl Chris as he stood for Eva. 

“Eva come on,” Jonas said stepping forward and this time actually landing a hand on her arm.

It was too much for Eva, “Don’t ‘Eva come on’ me Jonas.” She slapped his hand away.

Her friends all moved a little closer, and across the courtyard, she could see that they’d gotten the attention of the boys that hadn’t already been watching the drama unfold. Chris took a step toward them before stopping, wanting so much to go over there and see what was happening, but also knowing it wasn’t the time. Yet.

Jonas took a look at her friends, Isak included, who were all ready to protect her, who would all get in the way of their conversation, and it didn’t take long for him to make his very stupid decision. He stepped forward pulling a shocked Eva over his shoulder, as they did when they were fooling around and pushed past her equally shocked friends as he rapidly legged it toward the school door. Which unfortunately for him also wasn't safe ground, though he didn't get far enough to find that out.

“Let me go,” Eva yelled wriggling around and hitting him. He tightened his grip. “Let me fucking go.”

The moment Chris had seen Jonas manhandle Eva onto his shoulder, he'd taken off like a shot across the school with the boys close behind him, all choosing action over being passive observers. They got there in time to encircle the other group as Eva’s girls and Isak had ripped her from his arms, putting her on the ground. 

Finally liberated, Eva stepped forward and pushed Jonas with all her might, shoving him back several steps before he caught himself. 

“I hate you. Why did it have to be her?” she yelled, hitting him again in the chest, and then again, before Isak and Sana pulled her back, and into their fold, which now included the Penetrator boys. Some of which looked surprised by the path of the conversation, though most just looked amused. 

“I don’t know Eva. I don’t fucking know alright,” he yelled getting in her face. Chris shoved him back.

“You lied to me. You told me that you were talking to her because of school. You know how I felt about her, how she told me I looked like a slut, how angry and hurt I was because she left me, and you still choose to cheat on me with her Jonas.” She sighed sagging slightly, though her anger didn’t lessen at all. Hand in hand with her embarrassment it grew and grew. “We came full circle I guess. I stole you from her so she did the same to me.” 

He said nothing in the light of her anger. “Say something.” She yelled. “Say anything.” She felt the tears that had been held back before now slip to the surface, and she didn’t even try to hide the first couple tears that made tracks down her now red cheeks. 

“You were so distracted by your new friends, and you never had time to do anything anymore, you never listened to me. You told me I could meet your mother and yet you never invited me over for dinner even though you said you would.” 

“Me, me, me. So what? All of our problems are my fault. Pathetic,” she scoffed and he looked sorry. Not as much as he would be though. “You told me to make friends. All I wanted to do was to hide away from everything! I didn’t want to put myself out there for anyone, not after what happened, and you knew that. You knew how I felt and yet you kept pushing, and kept running off and leaving me behind, doing exactly what you're accusing me of now. But you know what, I made friends because you wanted me to, and no matter how angry at you I am, I have to say thank you, because I’m so glad to have them and I feel like me around them." She breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Isn't that funny, that these girls who I've known the shortest time, make me more comfortable than you ever did.” Jonas opened his mouth to speak but she didn’t let him.

“We had our good moments, and when they were good they were amazing, but often I felt horrible dating you. You made me feel like you had to put up with me, like everything I did was wrong and whenever I would get angry at you for something you did wrong you would turn it around on me and make me the bad guy. If I would cry you would laugh about it with your friends and make me feel worse. We weren’t good together, and I’m glad I can see it now, and I’m glad I have relationships in my life that are supportive now.”

She turned to leave, catching the stunned look on many of the faces behind and beside her from the boys who had just stayed behind after school to hang out and smoke. They hadn't expected to get the show of their lives but they had. Eva saw Chris watching her intently, his hand slightly extending to catch her wrist, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled tightly at him, moving her hand so they were clasping hands instead, before she turned back, remembering something, and missing Chris’ face of slight shock. To his left, William chuckled quietly. 

“I did invite you to meet my Mother, I texted you about it last week, more than once. I called a couple times over the night too. I was waiting for you to get back to me about it, I guess I know where you were now.”

She turned to her girls, “I feel so much better now.” She said, and she looked it, like everything she needed to say had been said finally and she could move on. 

“You might, but I don’t feel quite so calmed by this talk. So, know this Jonah, we’ll fucking destroy you if you ever come near her again,” Noora said, face angry as she stepped forward towards Jonas, purposefully getting his name wrong, much to the amusement of those around her.

“He’s not even worth it,” Sana said anchoring an arm around Noora for a few steps backward but letting go once she was sure that it was over, and that her blonde best friend wasn’t going to fly at the stupid boy. With her attention free of Noora for the second she turned to Jonas, “but Noora’s right, we will destroy you.”

Jonas didn’t leave well enough alone though and shot out with the only thing he could think of that would hurt her. “You’re so high maintenance Eva, good luck finding someone to put up with you, God knows how I did.” 

Noora swung round before anyone could grab her and slapped him straight across the face. Hard. His eyes visibly watered and the mark showed up pink right away. His hurt was mirrored on Eva’s face as he used their conversation, her fears, from their last proper talk against her. Her grip on Chris’ hand was tight but not painful.

“Noora, you’ll get in trouble,” Vilde said looking worried. 

“Good, I hope I do. It’s worth it,” she all but spat, her eyes never leaving Jonas’ rapidly paling face. 

“Eva, I didn’t mean...” he stopped as Noora stepped forward again and Eva shook her head at him in the background. 

From beside the group of girls the onlookers, the Penetrators watched on in silence. Though he knew that the girls had a handle on it, it didn’t stop Chris from fidgeting. He so badly wanted to hand Jonas his arse, he'd been itching for a fight for days. But he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Eva more than she already had been by the situation.

“Eva please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that, you’re not high maintenance,” He was shaking his head but staying away from her now. 

“Look, let’s just leave it at that. I’m hurt, you’re hurt, lets never talk again,” Eva said and turned to her big group of supporters. “Now, let’s go to mine and drink. I know that we just drunk last night, and today's a Monday but Moms gone again so we have the whole place to ourselves.”

The girls and Isaak cheered playfully for her sake, wrapping Eva in the middle of the group, releasing Chris from her and moving her further away from Jonas. But then Eva paused and turned back to the boys who still stood there in amused shock. 

“Do you guys want to come, it won’t be anything exciting, but it should be fun.” 

“Yeah, we’ll come,” Chris said, leading the boy’s forwards and after the girls, leaving Jonas standing in the courtyard all alone. 

Elias stopped, “Me and Borkis will go get some alcohol and the rest of the boys?” the last bit was directed at Eva who might not have wanted so many people at her house but she only nodded at him with a small smile. 

“I need a drink so bad,” Eva said letting out a watery chuckle as the two boys left the group, taking Williams car keys and bringing down the number of penetrators to four. Isak, directly to her right pulled her to his side and squeezed. 

“No matter how much this all hurt, I’m really glad that it ended like this, Ingrid got her payback and Jonas got nothing,” she said.

“Does Jonas still have anything at yours?” Chris, the girl, asked out of the blue.

“Some clothes, not much but a little, some photos of us.” Eva replied shrugging.

“Cool, time for a bonfire.” Across the other side of the big group Noora, high on her mighty slap high fived her friend. William looked at her intently, but she ignored him.

“You know what, that sounds way better than boxing his stuff up and hiding it in my closet.” 

Behind her, the boys all shared confused looks. “Why would you keep it in a box?” Chris asked.

The girls looked at him in surprise. “It’s a break-up box, most girls have them. If you’ve dated someone there’s a really high chance that you’ll have a box like that dedicated to you hidden away.” 

Julian laughed at the thought of being immortalized by a box of old clothes and sad photos. Eirik next to him just ignored his friends out of context laugh. 

There were high spirits and laughter as the girls lead the way to Eva’s house, ten minutes away from the school. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Here’s to being high maintenance,” Eva said jerking the lid of her beer and chugging it back while everyone watched, scattered around the room and nursing whatever alcohol they could find in the house.

“Here’s to being loved,” Noora countered pressing a glass of water into her hands and popping a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

The other girls giggled and crowded around her peppering her in kisses as she laughed and basked in their attention. It was interesting to the Penetrator boys to watch girls love and be loved. At school and at parties girls were friends, but here this particular group of girls were showing them that nothing that could divide them, and it was refreshing to watch girls get on and being real. 

“Come on everyone, what other break up rituals can you think of?” asked Vilde looking around the room at them all. 

That's what they'd been doing for the last ten minutes, while they waited for the others to turn up, everyone had made themselves comfy, Evas stash of alcohol having been shared out among everyone. 

“I can think of one,” Eva said looking at Noora whose lips quirked up in a smile knowingly. All of the girls had heard the story, but Eva was the only one who could relate to it in some way, even if it was only a little bit.

Raising three fingers, together the two of them counted down, and when the last finger was down, together they let out loud yells. Everyone jumped, no one excepting what was happening. They looked ridiculous, just yelling but it looked like it was working, because afterwards they collapsed onto one another, still sitting upright on the floor but panting lightly for breath and smiling brightly. 

The other three girls exchanged enlightened looks, though Sana’s was the most skeptical, and together the girls encouraged the boys to join in, before, first the girls and then the boys, tipped their heads back and let go, all crying out loudly, and some stomping their feet, letting all of their stress’ out. When it was done and there was no yelling left they all laughed loud embarrassed laughter together.

It was so weird, but oddly therapeutic and none of the boys could judge the girls for what had just happened. 

“Ok I think that’s all the post break up things I can think of,” Noora said standing from the floor and sitting on the last free place on the couch, right next to William who she easily ignored.

“I can think of another post break up thing…” Vilde said, letting her conversation die away, waiting for one of the girls to fill in the gaps.

“Fucking,” Eva called, cheersing her water with Noora’s juice, neither of them even looking away from Vilde who looked playfully done with them. Chris and William exchanged interested looks. 

“Though that’s kind of the root of our problems,” Eva whispered to Noora though both boys heard it. 

“Hey I was gonna say that,” Chris said. Noora poked her tongue out at the other girl, playfully leaning towards her. Chris poked her tongue out too and moved closer licking her on the cheek as they both let out a laugh, the others in the room chuckling easily. 

“She means the cabin. The cabin that you’ve mentioned but we have yet to be invited to,” Sana said rolling her eyes fondly at her best friends. 

“I knew that,” Chris said grinning. 

“The Cabins I told you guys about is Jonas'. Which sucks because I think I left some clothes there last time we were there. But my dad has one which is close-ish that we could make a trip to.

The girls looked sorry for a second, but then when Eva didn't look sad they let it go.

"Yeah you were in a rush to leave, I wouldn't be surprised if you left stuff behind, like your underwear, who knows where that went." Isak laughed, ducking as Eva threw a pillow at him.

"If you just knocked you wouldn't have kept walking in on us places." 

As they teased each other, back and forth the two groups mingled in the odd environment. Quickly making friends and getting into conversations. 

“I invited the Balloon boys," Vilde said and Eva nodded her agreement to that plan. They’d meet the boys a few days prior and had somewhat hit it off. 

“Hmm I don’t know, is Sana gonna make her move?” Eva laughed at her friend who frowned at her. 

“Is Eva going to hook up with Adam?” Sana deadpanned and Noora choked back a laugh as Penetrator Chris’s expression tightened to a scowl and he glared at her best friend. They hadn’t even hooked up once, but he had first dibs if she was going to be hooking up with anyone.

“No. I just broke up with my boyfriend,” Eva said smiling at Sana. 

“Hey sex’ll fix anything,” Chris said and her ‘twins’ expression darkened even further and again Noora grinned brightly looking at him from the corner of her eye. He turned his glare to her. 

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me," she teased, and his glare lessened to a smile. "I’m perfect.” She grinned at her friends playfully when a couple of the fake coughed. 

“As long as you remember that I’m the pretty one I'll let you have that one,” Eva joked, going to the quietly playing radio and cranking the volume as the girls hooted. The music blared out of the speakers as Noora made a dive for her friend who danced away from her before sweeping back in and grabbing her hands.  
She crooned along to the song, dancing with the blonde, both of them wiggling their hips in a silly way that had all eyes on them. It was lonely up there, so Eva went around and one by one pulled first the girls and then the surprised boys up to dance. 

Isak stopped by the couch before he joined them for the impromptu dance party, grabbing the smoke out of his pocket as well as his lighter, it took seconds for him to light it up right there where he stood and then inhale the pot easily. He turned, blowing it into Eva’s waiting mouth as he passed the blunt to her, which she pressed between her lips, inhaling and exhaling a few times, with one arm wrapped around his shoulders. She handed it back and it slowly made the rounds. Noora and Chris the only other girls who partook while all of the boys had at least a puff. 

“Won’t your mum care about you smoking in the house?” William asked over the music. 

Eva shook her head with a giggle. “She won’t notice, never does. She’ll only be here for about a night and then she’ll be gone again anyway so it would be hard for her to notice.” 

By this time the last of the penetrators and the Balloon boys were filing in and filling her living room and kitchen, drinking and dancing easily in the odd environment, in a chill party that lasted till the sun sunk behind the horizon and the stars littered the sky. 

“Time for that bonfire and I see you have a bulk collection of smores makings,” Chris called turning down the music. 

Eva laughed, tipsy and having fun, her arm around Penetrator Chris’ neck. “Saving it for a rainy day, which must be today.”

“Come on then guys.” Chris said leading the group out into the slightly cold air and toward the fire pit in the back of Eva's property. Sana carried the UE Boom, Noora carried Jonas’ already boxed items and Eva and Vilde carried the smores things, and fire starters, while the good bounty of booze was carried by the boys.

Sana wasted no time in cranking the music to a good level so it could still be enjoyed but so everyone could talk freely and not annoy the neighbors. While she did that Eva got to work lighting the fire with most of the sober people in the group watching over her. She giggled as it finally lit and then everyone was there, playfully pushing and roasting their marshmallows. It was a relaxing atmosphere, as they saved the burning for after the smores had run out. 

Which ten minutes later they had. The group all scattered around her backyard came a little closer, and Vilde shook Eva’s shoulder, pulling her attention from where she’d been making out with Chris. By now the both of them both of them were quite drunk.

“Ready for this?” Vilde asked her friend surprisingly sober and unsure that this was a good idea, even if it looked like a lot of fun. 

“Yeah, he hasn’t left anything here in ages, in fact, he started taking stuff back about two weeks ago, so there's barely anything in here.” 

Vilde nodded stepping back into the crowd to watch her friend close this chapter of her life.

There were only five items in the box. A plaid button up. A small book of items from their dates, like tickets and dairy entries. A small plush heart. A flower that had been pressed between the pages of a book. His toothbrush that had just hours ago sat beside hers. A stack of photos that showed them hanging out, alone and with other people. 

She threw them into the fire one by one in that order, crying slightly as she did so. Isak wrapped an arm around her as they watched the end of a relationship that they had both, though to completely different amounts, been involved in. And when the things were as burnt as could be and the fire had died out, they moved the party back inside, the night growing wilder as everyone tried to leave the somewhat personal and slightly uncomfortable moment behind.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was nearly 4 am and people were starting to leave while they still could, Eva sending Isak, Chris, Vilde and Sana home with the promise to see them in the afternoon for a movie. No one that had been at the party would be going to school the next morning, though how some of them were going to get away with this Eva would never know.

She went back inside after seeing everyone off and there was Noora, cleaning up quietly while William tried to coax a tired and drunk Chris into leaving. Chris was being obnoxious in a charming way, winking at her when she plopped down onto the couch next to him.

“Eva doesn’t want me to leave,” Chris said. “And anyway, we cant drive, we’ve been drinking.” 

“It’s true,” she says not sure if she’s agreeing with both statements. “You two are welcome to stay the night if you want, there’s a spare room and if you two don’t want to share, mom’s rooms there, you’re welcome to use it.” 

Chris looks at her for a moment judging her sincerity, having been mostly joking about staying, before nodding with a killer smile. “Thanks.” William beside him echoes the sentiment.

She smiles back and makes noise about getting the two drunk boys some water and pills for the morning to which she gets another grateful smile. 

When she comes back into the lounge the boys are nowhere to be found and Noora’s sitting on the couch on her phone. “I thought you’d be in bed already,” she said to her best friend.

“I wanted to wait for you, you don’t have to be alone right now,” Noora said.  
Eva knew that her expression was surprised, though she didn’t know why she was so surprised, Noora had one of those skills where she could tell what Eva was feeling right from the moment they had first met. And being alone at the moment, even if it is just to turn off the lights and say goodnight to the boys, was an overwhelming thought. She’s so tired of being alone all the time. 

“I love you,” she said to Noora as she backs down the hallway, the blonde girl replying in kind. They haven’t been friends for very long, but even still it feels like her girls have been with her for so long.

Outside the spare room Eva knocks lightly and at Williams 'come in', pushes the door open quietly. 

Lying on his side breathing slowly but obviously awake as he plays on his phone, Chris smiles at her, while William sits on the other side of the bed scrolling on his own phone. She places their water and pills down beside them and turns to the door.

“If you guys are still around in the morning I’ll make us all breakfast, if not, thanks for tonight. And…I’m glad you apologized to Vilde William. I know we mean nothing to you, and it was a heat of the moment thing, but you really hurt her,” she went to say something and then changed her mind. “Help yourself to a shower, the bathrooms the last door at the end of the hall and the towels are in a cupboard in there,” Eva said.

“Thanks, Eva, we’ll still be here in the morning.” William looked remarkably soft in the kind environment.

So she smiled at him, still angry at the boy who had broken one of her best friends hearts, but feeling forgiving in the light of Vilde’s forgiveness, “Sleep well.” 

“Hey Eva, we look good together,” Chris said smugly before she could shut the door behind her. He's holding his phone out to her and there they are, right there on Instagram.

stas_a_vaere_chris posted a photo of you 

: Caught this gem in between make-out seshs. Thanks for the great night @evamohn2 

Eva let out a laugh, as she looks at the caption, too drunk to care that it might start beef with Jonas. 

“Well, I look good in that photo,” she teased. At his playful glare, she added, “you look pretty cute too,” before backing from the room and closing the door, flicking off lights as she goes, though leaving the bathroom one on for the boys. Noora’s there, ready for her, and holding two mugs of tea. Eva links arms with the other girl fondly, pulling on her arm lightly, together they head down the basement stairs to Eva’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva woke to a mouthful of Noora’s hair as the blonde slept with her head tucked under her best friend’s chin, snuggling the redhead in her sleep. 

She wasn't sure what would happen if they kept hanging around the penetrators, what would happen since William had apologized for his completely cruel words. Eva was somewhat surprised that Vilde had started to forgive him already. He’d taken her virginity and then treated her like dirt, and Eva couldnt help but be glad that Noora had put him in his place so easily. But, though he had seemed remorseful during his apology to Vilde, he hadn’t seemed anything but indifferent when Noora had torn him down. William was so cold and Eva wasn’t sure that she wanted anything to do with a boy like that, even if he had thawed a little in their company. There wasn’t enough time in the world for Eva to spend trying to build a friendship with him, and she found that she didn’t care. Eva sighed quietly, it seemed that William was about to be a permanent figure in her life, if his reaction to Noora was any indication. It also seemed that having spent real time with the girls and getting to know them had made them more familiar, more relatable and less of a face to pass in the crowd, easily forgotten. His hard on for Noora had helped too, Eva would bet. 

She sighed again, louder this time disrupting the messy hair on the top of Noora’s head, and hoping that Williams apology would be enough to help Vilde. She was worried for her friend.

Eva’s eyes moved to the clock on the wall at the end of her bed, 5am. Still early enough that she would have hours left to sleep, so she squeezed the girl in her arms closer to her and closed her eyes again, needing the extra time afforded to her, and very unwilling to focus on such a heavy subject that early in the morning, any more than she had already.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
The next time she woke up, her and Noora hadn’t moved and the two boys were standing near her bed, Chris trying to wake them while William looked on in interest.

“Wakey wakey Eva,” Chris laughed when she glared at him. Noora chose that moment to wake too, yawning easily, as she stretched in the warm bed, annoyed at the intrusion, but outwardly showing calm.

“Put the coffee on and we’ll be up in a moment,” she instructed, curling back into the welcoming arms, and the warmth of the bed.

“You have five minutes or I’m coming back down here with a jug of cold water for your heads.” Chris warned cheerily. “Or to join in,” he winked, not caring about the scathing looks being aimed at him by both girls. 

The two boys climbed the stairs easily, William shooting a look back at the blonde girl, which didn’t go unnoticed by Eva.

“So, William.” Eva laughed when Noora landed an elbow in her friend’s side lightly.  
“He’s such an asshole. I can’t believe Vilde’s forgiven him already. Or has she really?”

“I think she has, she didn’t really get much time to think badly about it before everything happened and then Mr Stoic was apologising in front of all of the Penetrators.”

“I still don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to Noora, though it looks like he likes you. I don’t think he’s ever been put in his place before.”

Noora only groaned, “I am not repeating my past mistakes.” She said. “And just because Vilde has somewhat gotten over it doesn’t mean that I’m ok with what he did to her.”

“I completely get that,” Eva said squeezing her friend to her. “We better get out of bed before Chris comes back.”

“It’s a bit late,” the boy in question said from the top of the stairs, no jug of water in hand, but a flirty smirk easily visible.  
Both girls scrambled out of the bed as he laughed, backing away innocently. “Coffees ready.”

“Yay,” Eva breathed climbing the stairs and passing Chris with a smile. 

“Pancakes sound good?” Eva asked as she found William sitting at the table on his phone.

“Sounds awesome,” Chris replied sitting at the end, and focusing on Eva who began pulling stuff out of the cupboards. 

“I’m going to go jump in the shower, I won’t be long,” Noora said running a hand down Eva’s arm as she walked toward the end of the hallway, a new pair of clothes already in her hand. 

Eva flicked on the stereo to play quietly in the background as she cooked for the others. Only stopping when she got a notification on her phone. She expected it to be from one of the girls, about their plans later but instead it’s an Instagram notification, saying that Chris had tagged her in something. 

She looked across at him with a quirked brow as it loaded, catching him running his eyes all over her without shame. The photo wasn’t bad, she supposed, laughing as she turned to him.

@chrisschistad posted:

: Let’s hope she doesn’t poison us. @evamohn2 @magnussonwilliam @loglady99

“This looks very domestic.” Eva said as William looked at the photo and the comments that were pouring in over it. 

“I happen to like it,” he shot back. She just smiled at him, dishing up the last pancake. Noora was still in the shower but she still set the diced fruit, syrup and pancakes on the table, which Chris and William had set while she had still been in bed. 

“Get started, I’ll just go pull Noora from the shower.” The boys watched as she walked down the hallway, knocking and entering into the bathroom, making the sound of the shower obvious for a second before the door closed again. 

“Girls really do, do everything together,” Chris said with a hint of awe.  
William only nodded, surprised as well.

“You know, I think I like this,” Chris said waving a hand around to imply all of it.  
“I’m not surprised. You’ve had a little thing for her since the beginning, when she wouldn’t get with you.” 

Chris laughed nodding, and catching Eva’s eye with a smirk as she returned and made herself comfy at the table. 

“Noora will only be a minute,” she said serving herself and Noora and then leaving the large stack of remaining pancakes for the boys, and half a bowl of the fruit. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
When the boys left later that day after a movie and some lunch Noora and Eva thought that was the end of it. That they’d still get invites to the Penetrators parties but that neither boy would really talk to them again. And they were completely fine with that because they had some great memories and with them being named on Chris’ instagram they had the popularity that Sana had strived for. Except come Monday Eva woke to a text from Chris.

I’ll pick you up for school this morning?

That’d be great. But why?

We’re friends, and friends drive other friends to school.  
I’ll be there in 20 minutes 

Haha ok sounds good  
Thanks

She screenshotted it and sent it to the girls in the group chat. They were quick to respond, their amusement and excitement of the situation making Eva laugh as they painted a picture of her hooking up with Chris in front of the school. 

Nervousness was building, for no reason other than to be an annoyance when Chris texted her that he’d arrived, waiting in the warm car for the younger girl, who was already ready and waiting in her living room. 

“Morning,” Eva said as she climbed into the car, slinging her bag into the back seat.

“Morning,” he replied running his eyes over her and shooting her a smug grin when he caught her eye. She huffed out a laugh as he put the car in gear and lifted his foot from the break. 

“Wait, Chris look.” Eva stopped him before he could pull out onto the road, because there walking towards them with his head down was Jonas, he walked straight up to Eva’s house and round the side still in view of them both.  
“Where’s he going?” Chris asked watching the girl watching her ex.

“He’s going to the basement window. It’s an easier way into the house than the front door. I locked it last night though once the girls left, so he won’t be able to get in.”  
Chris nodded, this time actually pulling away from the curb and driving toward the school mere seconds before Jonas came back around to the front of the house. Looking more dejected than he had before, though it went unnoticed by both occupants of the expensive car whose attention was wrapped up in each other. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Thanks for the ride Chris,” Eva said as they walked together into the school yard, drawing all eyes to them.  
“My pleasure,” he told her truthfully, tugging on a piece of her hair that’d come loose from her easy ponytail. He slowly backed away, smirk on his face and eyes focussed on her. 

Her response was to blush lightly which only made his smirk grow. But Eva ignored him, and turned to the girls who had by now joined them and were looking between them with interest. 

“Hello girls,” he said welcoming girl Chris’s high five, as well as the other girl’s greetings. Looking over Eva’s shoulder he caught sight of William, striding toward them and shifted to the side to make sure that Williams eyes will find him in the somewhat crowded courtyard. The other boy doesn’t look angry or annoyed so Chris deemed it safe to stay where he was, with a crowd that wasn’t the norm for the most popular boys at school. 

“Girls, Chris,” William greeted coming to a stop beside his best friend. “Noora.”  
Vilde shoved back her hurt at the fact that his attention had jumped from her to one of her best friends. Beside her Noora glared at the tall boy, who looked back in amusement. 

Girl Chris sighed at the boy ruining their group, “Come on girls, we should get to class.”

Sana obviously agreed because she didn’t acknowledge or wait for anyone before she was gone. 

Eva, with a smile to Chris, ran after her friend, linking arms with the girl. The other girls were slower to move but in no time, they too had left the boys behind and were walking through the front doors as a group. 

“Don’t worry about it Vilde, I think he’s a pig. Okay?” Noora wrapped an arm around her best friend. 

“Ok Noora,” the blonde perked up under the affection gaze of her girls. Happy as always and William at the back of her mind already. “So, how was the ride with Chris?” 

Eva’s groan was mixed with their laughter.

....

She must have been on his mind after the car ride to school, because it was only that night that Eva once again got a text from Chris.

Penetrator party on Friday.

Are my girls invited?

Of course. 

I’ll be there. ... 

When Eva told the girls that they’ve been invited to another penetrator party they were thrilled, even Sana is happy to go, and completely proud of Eva for managing to get them invited to such an important social event. The happy digs toward her and Chris’ relationship from all angles made her roll her eyes, even as she contemplated most of their questions. For the rest of the week, until the party, she’d lived in a near constant state of confusion mixed with joy at Chris sometimes brief but daily texts, and his smiles just for her in the hallways of their school. And by the time the party rolled around on Friday she was more than ready.

She’d hugged him as she came in, and then disappeared into the crowd with Vilde, ready to get drunk after a long week of school. It was at the table mixing a drink with her best friend that she spotted Iben on the dance floor, so without a second thought, Eva chugged back what she already had in her cup and then swapped it for a bottle of beer that would be easier to drink from while dancing. With a wave and a wink, she weaved through the crowded dance floor toward Iben wrapping an arm around the girl who returned the hug happily.

They’d met up in a café near the school earlier that week, spending hours talking and laughing, cementing their friendship. Eva was glad to see the older girl again, even if it’d only been days. They giggled together, drinking from their bottles and dancing together in the middle of the mock dance floor, aware but uncaring of the many male gazes that were fixed on them. Eva’s not sure how long had passed, but they’d each gone through five bottles of beer and had gone to the bathroom at least once each when Iben caught the eye of a third-year boy who she had a friendly relationship with. She turned to Eva who gave her a little push toward the boy. In response to Eva’s dirty smirk Iben pressed a kiss to her finger tips and then pushed them to Eva’s waiting cheek just as she got out of range of the smaller girl. Who fondly watched her friend walk up to the boy flirt, a little jealous, and very keen for a hook up. Eva scoured the dance floor for somebody to kiss, turning in a circle and catching Chris’ eye as he drank against the wall with a group of third years from their school, a girl under his arm and kissing him on the neck. She grinned at him, as he shot her a wink, their playfulness interrupted when she leaned back into the unfamiliar arm that snakes around her waist.

Turned away from Chris with a last smile, her eyes caught the eyes of the boy behind her. He was attractive and keen, so she leaned forward, still dancing with him as she kissed him. He returned the kiss with a smirk she could feel against her lips. It was kind of distracting, how smug he was, so she pulled away from him fully, walking away and immersing herself in dancing with girl Chris and some other girls. The boy behind her looked incredulous which quickly turned to annoyance, but he turned disappearing into the crowd anyway, away from Eva.

Chris against the wall looked somewhat pleased as he drew back from his own hook up, but the warm feeling didn’t last when the girl grew exceedingly clingier. He’d shaken her off his arm, heading for friendly territory, Eva, with a quick word to his friends. She didn’t look surprised to see him coming towards her, and when he was close enough she threw an arm around his shoulders, drawing him into dancing with her which he did happily. Both of them supporting each other’s drunk bodies easily.

Chris turned his head watching as Eva giggled wildly as across the other side of the room Noora glared up at a smug William who had his hand lying on her arm. She didn’t shrug the hand off, but neither did she welcome it, so seeing that there isn’t any drama, Eva turned away to give them some privacy, instead swinging around to find Chris’ face close to hers. Even though he’s still watching their best friends together. She leaned forward and locked lips with the penetrator, pulling all of his interest and attention to her easily. From behind them on the couch Sana rolled her eyes, pleased, while a pouting Vilde pulled out ten dollars, slapping it in the other girls waiting hand.

“That’s so not fair, you know everything,” the blonde complained slumping into the other girl’s side, welcoming the warm arm she drapes around her back.

“I do know everything, but it’s because I’m observant.”

“Hmmmm.”

Sana looked at her friend and noticed that her eyes were closed more than they were open now. “Come on, time to go.”

She flicked her eyes around the room, Noora was still with William, though she broke away from him and left without a second thought when she saw Sana holding Vilde up. Girl Chris shook her head no when Sana motioned that they were leaving, but only once she was sure that Vilde was alright. It’s a mutual unvoiced decision for none of the girls to bother pulling Eva from Penetrator Chris.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Eva wasn't sure how long she had been wrapped up in Chris but the party had died down and only the most dedicated and drunk remained. Eva was both.

She needed the bathroom, so she pulled away from Chris with a drunk smile, pulling out her phone and heading toward where she vaguely remembered the bathroom being. All of the girls had texted her that they’re home safe, and the idea of having a shower and being at home, like all of her friends is a concept that seemed more and more appealing the longer she spent in the bathroom.

It was 4 am, she’d given the night a good ruin but it was time for her to go home, she reasoned as she left the bathroom, throwing weary hellos to those that passed her with their own greetings in the relaxed atmosphere of a party that’s wound down. Chris isn’t where she left him when she got back. That made leaving easier, so she collected her jacket from the corner of the room where all of the coats had been pilled when she had walked in. Now it was one of the only ones left, sadly lying on the floor of a house she’d never been in before and probably never would again.

Eva sighed out a soft breath as she passed by Chris, who was facing away from her and wrapped around two other girls. It was not a sad sigh, or a happy one, but rather it was just a deep breath exhaling her tiredness but it still caught Chris’ attention as he pulled back from the two girls for long enough to watch Eva shrug on her jacket and slip out through the door. He didn’t follow her, though he did remove a hand from the blonde girl’s waist to pull out his phone and flick Eva a text asking her to text him when she was home safe. She replied instantly with a kissy face and so he slipped the phone back into his pocket, going back to the girls who were making out in front of him.

Outside in the somewhat brisk unsheltered air, Eva stood under a streetlight watching on the map as her Uber got closer and closer.

She kind of regretted the big night of drinking, even though she still had a whole day to get over it and the attached hangover before Sunday. And she needed to be fine for Sunday because she had a space in the dance studio booked for the entire day, where the girls were going to watch her practice for the first time. She couldn't help but feel excited to show off her talent. It was such a nice thought, to be so supported and so loved, and it was a train of thought that kept her from focusing on her queasiness too much.

She was the only one holding back queasiness. The uber was mere minutes away when she heard it. Someone throwing up in the bush to her right, followed by a sad little moan. Unsure how she had missed it before in the quiet night, Eva stepped out from directly under the street light to check on whoever had taken solace off the path and away from the house.

It was a tall boy, pale and looking green in the face, kneeling on the cold ground.

“Are you alright?” she asked him stopping near his feet.

He jumped slightly and turned to her. “Not really, I drank too much and now I can't go home like this.” He turned and threw up again before leaning back and somewhat jerkily sitting up to face her properly. He looked better than he had seconds ago but still not great.

In her head Eva debated for a second, but the Uber driver pulled up to the curb and she had to make a split-second decision, to help or not to help. Grabbing the boy's hand and forcing him to his feet was her chosen answer. “Come on you can sleep it off on my couch.”

He looked at her unsure but let the strange girl lead him to the car, bending when she pushed him in first and belting up as she climbed in after him. From the window Chris let the curtain fall shut with a smirk. It seemed that he wasn't the only one getting laid that night.


End file.
